Demonios Extintos
by Gabrielle Kravinoff
Summary: Ella no debía estar allí. Después del beso, su alma se había liberado… la muerte le había concedido su único deseo. Pero el destino se empeñaba en hacerla volver, aunque ella jamás pidió hacerlo. Cinco años después de la muerte de Naraku. Sessho-Kikyo, Inu-Kagome (vistazo a las demás parejas). Derechos de autor: Copyrighted.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia está dedicada a una lectora especial. No sé si eres una experta en Legeremancia, pero una vocecita no me dejaba en paz… Yuki, perdona la tardanza._

 **Capítulo I:** _No pedí volver_

Se tocó nuevamente el rostro. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que recordaba era estar en sus brazos, sentir las lágrimas de él en su rostro, mezclándose suavemente con las suyas. Ese día, a pesar de que sabía que nuevamente moriría, lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad que solo había sentido por y con él. En ese momento sabía que querían decirse tantas cosas, pero ninguno las dijo, porque con ellos siempre sobraban las palabras. Sus labios se habían movido al compás de los de él, en un beso que había deseado, tanto o más que su venganza contra Naraku. Después sintió paz. Esa paz, que hacia tanto había ansiado.

-Inuyasha –dijo en un pequeño susurro. Subió una de sus manos a su pecho, y se sorprendió. Hacia tanto que no lo sentía latir. De hecho, la última vez que recordaba haberlo sentido, fue cuando se resquebrajaba en pedazos por la supuesta traición de Inuyasha. Hacia cincuenta y cinco años había dejado de latir, incluso antes de su muerte.

A parto su mano. Acaso ella… ¿estaba viva?.. No. Eso era imposible. Naraku la había asesinado nuevamente. Pero si era así, entonces ¿por qué estaba allí?. –. Inuyasha -sin percatarse subió sus dos manos hasta su pecho, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su corazón nuevamente estaba latiendo, por él.

Bajo la mirada, buscando aquella herida, pero en su piel no había ni siquiera una cicatriz. Se sorprendió un poco, al percatarse de que estaba totalmente desnuda –. "¿ _Qué… sucedió_?. ¿ _Otra bruja_?" –se enojó. Nuevamente había sido traída a la vida con el propósito de tratar de utilizarla. Cosa que nuevamente no permitiría.

Dispuesta a encontrar a la persona que había interrumpido su descanso eterno, intento bajar de la roca en que se encontraba, pero las piernas no le respondieron, provocando que cayera al frio y duro suelo.

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de identificar el lugar. O, por lo menos encontrar a esa persona, pero estaba completamente sola. Lo único que pudo identificar, fueron restos de una sustancia blanca en el suelo, la cual se iba oscureciendo lentamente, hasta desaparecer, y un extraño olor que estaba en el aire.

Intento levantarse, pero escucho unos pasos. Levanto la vista, y frente a ella estaba lo que parecía ser… un demonio. Un demonio que nunca había visto. Tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura, y unos símbolos extraños, de color azul, se encontraban a cada lado de sus mejillas, y recorrían, además, todo su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo, los cuales eran perfectamente observables gracias a que estaba desnudo.

-Ya despertaste –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la miraba con esos ojos rojos que le recordaban a aquel demonio que tanto aborreció… Naraku.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –pregunto de forma seria, mientras trataba de levantarse nuevamente con un poco de dificultad.

-Eso carece de importancia… por ahora –la levanto por un brazo, acercando su rostro al de ella –. Lo importante es lo que tú vas a hacer por mí

Ella hizo una mueca de repulsión. ¿Cómo ese asqueroso demonio se atrevía a tocarla?. Levanto la mano, y le agarro el brazo. Los demonios merecían ser purificados o enviados a donde merecían estar… el infierno.

Una carcajada de burla se escuchó en el lugar, después de que ella colocara una expresión de confusión –. No soy estúpido. Me asegure de que no pudieras utilizar tus poderes - la agarro por el cuello y la levanto, aún más.

-¿Qué… quie…res? –dijo con un poco de dificultad al no poder respirar, pero con esa mirada que siempre la caracterizaba, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero era imposible sin sus poderes espirituales.

-A ti –dijo apretando un poco más fuerte. Ella empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, observando como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo que aprisionaba su cuello, en un intento vano de soltarse. Pero nuevamente fue inútil. Cerró los ojos, y mientras era arrastrada a la oscuridad, sintió una presencia. Abrió con un poco de dificultad los ojos. No sabía si aquella imagen era real, o una simple alucinación, pero aquella mancha roja, fue lo único que observo claramente.

-" _Inuyasha_ "- fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos, quedando sumergida en aquella oscuridad.

* * *

Acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la chica que tenía al lado. Desde que la conoció habían pasado casi cinco años. Años en los cuales había cuidado de ella. Cinco años en los cuales había sido su amigo, pero ya no se conformaba solo con eso. Siempre la había considerado una niña hermosa, pero ahora era perfecta. Para él lo era. Para él, Rin, era perfecta.

Miro esos ojos que tanto le encantaban. Deseaba que ella olvidara a su señor, y se percatara de cuanto la amaba. Deseaba tanto que esos ojos solo lo miraran a él -. " _Si tan solo ella_ …"

-¡Kohaku!

-¿Eh?-dijo un poco confundido el chico, al salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Kohaku, ¿qué te sucede?. Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato, pero pareces ido… estas raro –dijo mientras observaba fijamente al chico, que todavía tenía su mano en la mejilla de ella. Él solo sonrió –. Te preguntaba con cuantos demonios te habías encontrado

-No muchos…-nuevamente se perdió en su imagen. Él la amaba, pero ¿cómo decirlo?. Respiro profundo. Kagome, le había explicado algunas cosas respecto a ese tema, y no parecía difícil. Así que no importaba como, solo tenía que decirlo. Ahora o nunca -. Rin, yo quiero… que tú… seas mi… n-novia –la voz le había temblado en cada palabra, y se había ruborizado totalmente. A pesar de que tenía casi diecisiete años, seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido de antaño, y más si estaba con ella.

-¿Novia? –sabía que había escuchado a Kagome, mencionar esa palabra, pero no podía recordar que significaba.

-Sí, e-es cua-ando dos pe-ersonas se qu-uieren y…-no pudo seguir hablando, cuando una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de ella, quien se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, antes de apartar, la mano de él, de su mejilla. Dejando de mirarlo –. Rin…

-Lo siento… pero yo no puedo… -bajo la mirada, observando la hierba. Agarrando entre sus dedos algunas hojas.

-¿Es por el señor Sesshomaru? - ella no lo miraba, pero pudo percatarse que apretaba sus labios -. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que él no te quiere de esa forma?… nunca podría. Porque tú no puedes darle los descendientes de sangre pura que él quiere –dijo un poco enojado. Él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de no quererlo, de hecho, a él eso no le importaba tanto como la felicidad de ella. Y, él sabía que era poco probable que ese imponente demonio la tomara como su mujer. Siendo a lo único que podía aspirar Rin, en el caso de que él aceptara aparearse con una humana, era ser una simple concubina… y ella no se merecía eso.

A la chica se le colocaron los ojos brillosos, y se levantó, con la intención de marcharse. Pero él, la agarro por un brazo.

Se sentía el más grande idiota del mundo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sincero con ella? –. Lo siento, Rin, yo…

-¡Suéltame! –intento soltarse, pero él aumento la fuerza del agarre, sin llegar a dañarla -. ¡A mí eso no me importa!… ¡yo solo…! -la voz se le quebró - solo quiero estar al lado de él, sin importar en qué condiciones –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo antes de jalarla hacia él. La quería más de lo que imagino querer a alguien distinto a su hermana, por lo cual odiaba verla sufrir. Si tan solo él pudiera hacer que ese demonio la amara… lo haría. A pesar de que su alma muriera en el proceso, con tal de hacerla feliz, lo haría.

La aparto lentamente, y se quedó observándola a los ojos -. Si pudiera darte lo que deseas, lo haría –dijo en un pequeño susurro melancólico –. Pero lamentablemente solo puedo ofrecerte… -agarro la mano de ella, llevándola hasta su pecho -, mi corazón, y quisiera… –ella no decía absolutamente nada, solo lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir.

Sin poder y querer evitarlo, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella. Sintió la forma suave en que el aire salía por su nariz, lo cual hizo que sonriera inconscientemente. Levanto la mirada, asegurándose de que ella lo observaba –que tú me dieras el tuyo –fue lo último que dijo antes de acortar totalmente la distancia entre ellos y rozar sus labios. Esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar.

Besarla no era como lo había imaginado. Definitivamente era mejor. Trato de abrazarla más fuerte para profundizar el contacto, pero ella metió las manos entre ambos y lo aparto –. Rin… - trato de acercarse nuevamente a la chica, la cual estaba un poco ruborizada.

-No… –con una mano se cubrió la boca, la cual resbalo suavemente por sus labios, descubriendo nuevamente su boca -.¡No vuelvas a tocarme! -él intento hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió -. ¡Entiéndelo, jamás te veré de esa forma, somos amigos! –dijo de forma seria, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Él trato de hablar, pero ella se alejó, corriendo, del lugar.

El chico tomo en brazos al pequeño demonio que tenía forma de gato, y volvió a mirar por donde ella se había ido.

-Creo que tengo que olvidarla, Kirara –dijo de forma melancólica, para después, también caminar en dirección hacia la aldea.

* * *

Corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, dejándose guiar por aquel olor. Hacía mucho no sentía ese aroma, pero jamás lo olvidaría. Al principio creyó que era Kagome, pero eso era imposible, ya que su olor había cambiado un poco. Apretó las manos con fuerza. Solo había una persona, además de Kagome, que poseía ese olor tan especial. Pero que esa persona estuviera allí, era imposible. Pero, ¿quién más podía tener ese aroma además de ellas dos?. Negó mentalmente. No podía ser ella. Aquel aroma estaba mezclado levemente con un olor que jamás había percibido.

Diviso a unos metros una gran cueva. Y, sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta allí. Al entrar tapo su nariz con la manga de su haori. El aroma era totalmente enmascarado por aquel olor extraño, que le causaba repulsión.

Miro a su alrededor, observando lo que parecía ser un hombre de pie sosteniendo a otro cuerpo, que parecía ser el de una mujer, por el cuello. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al reconocer a la mujer… era Kikyo.

-Un hanyou – soltó el frágil cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, para después girarse por completo. Inuyasha, permanecía en shock, pero al ver caer el cuerpo al piso, levanto la mirada con odio –. Una insignificante criatura como tú osa interrumpirme –dijo de forma calmada, pero sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente hasta quedar de color negro.

Inuyasha, agarro fuertemente el mango de su espada, sin dejar de mirar con rabia al demonio que tenía enfrente.

-¡Maldito!. ¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarla! –dijo para después lanzarse al demonio con _Tessaiga_. Este esquivo fácilmente el ataque, y con una cola de serpiente, que antes no tenía, golpeo al chico lanzándolo fuera de la cueva, cayendo cerca a la orilla de un río que corría a unos metros de allí -. " _Maldición…tengo que destruirlo antes de que se trasforme y pueda hacerle daño a Kikyo_ " –pensó mientras se levantaba. Bueno, al menos tenía que agradecer que lo sacara de la cueva, ya que si adentro utilizaba alguna técnica de su espada, lastimaría a Kikyo. Observo como el demonio salía de la cueva. Su cuerpo parecía estar oscureciéndose.

El demonio le lanzó otro ataque con la cola, pero él lo esquivo. Sin ánimos de alargar la pelea lanzo un viento cortante. Observo que el demonio levantaba una mano, segundos antes de que se lanzara al río.

Él estaba atento por si el dominio salía del agua, ya que no estaba seguro de que el _viento cortante_ lo hubiese impactado. Pero una delgada figura que se asomaba, con dificultad, en la entrada de la cueva, llamo su atención, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía ella.

-Kikyo, como tú… ¿estás bien? –dijo tomándola en brazos antes de que cayera al piso. Se quitó su haori, y la cubrió con éste.

-Inu…yasha –una pequeña sonrisa, como la que le dedico aquella vez en que nuevamente había muerto, se formó en sus labios. Estaba feliz, lo había visto una vez más. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

Mientras esto sucedía en la entrada de la cueva, del agua salía el demonio en su forma totalmente humana. Parte de su piel se desprendió, como si fuera la ecdisis de una serpiente. Estaba muy débil por haber resucitado a la sacerdotisa, por lo cual, no había podido matar a tan molesto insecto. Se miró el cuerpo, y a pesar de que la herida no era tan grave como antes de la ecdisis, todavía necesitaba sanar más.

-Maldito, hanyou. Después de matarte, ella tendrá que darme lo que necesito – observaba fijamente hacia la cueva, mientras sus ojos se volvían lentamente rojos. Esperaba sanar rápidamente, para así, poder recuperarla antes de que el sello se rompiera, y ella recuperara sus poderes. Después de mirar una última vez se perdió en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

Limpiaba delicadamente el rostro de la chica que permanecía dormida. A pesar de que su expresión era serena, su mirada era de tristeza. Esa tristeza que no sentía hacia tantos años, y que sintió nuevamente cuando lo vio con ella en brazos.

Suspiro. Aunque Kikyo, estuviera nuevamente con vida, ella tenía que confiar en Inuyasha. Después de todo él le había demostrado que la amaba, y además ella estaba… un agarre en su mano la saco de sus cavilaciones. Miro fijamente a la chica que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y sin pensarlo sus labios se movieron.

-K-Kikyo –la aludida abrió lentamente los ojos, y después de observarla por unos segundos la soltó. Ella solo la observaba. Ahora que lo notaba, si parecían ser de la misma edad, solo diferenciándose en el color de la piel y la forma del cabello. Ella seguía teniendo la piel un poco más oscura que la de Kikyo, y su cabello, aunque ya no era tan ondulado, no era tan liso y largo como el de la otra sacerdotisa. Intento nuevamente hablar, pero la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

-Hermana, ya despertaste –dijo con emoción la anciana. Kagome, sin esperar salió de la cabaña. Kikyo, solo alcanzo a ver la espalda de la chica, percatándose de que estaba vestida igual que ella –. Te colocamos uno de los trajes de sacerdotisa de Kagome –dijo la anciana, al percatarse de que su hermana había mirado a la otra chica y después sus ropas –. Hermana, ¿cómo es posible que estés…?

-No lo sé –dijo con su tono característico –. Solo recuerdo morir en brazos de Inuyasha, y luego despertar en una cueva. Había un demonio, pero aun no estoy segura de por qué y cómo me resucito. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que utilizo un sello… uno muy poderoso

-¿Un sello?

-Sello mis poderes –dijo para después sentarse. Observo nuevamente hacia la salida –. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ella luce diferente

-Cinco años hermana –la chica no pareció sorprenderse, ya que tenía la misma inexpresión de siempre

Después de mantenerse por casi un minuto en silencio, hablo nuevamente -. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Él tuvo que salir con el monje Miroku –se sentía un poco incomoda por la situación, pero prefería que lo supiera por ella -. Hermana, creo que debes saber que Inuyasha… él tomo a Kagome como su mujer - la chica por una fracción de segundo pareció tener una mirada de tristeza, pero inmediatamente, su mirada se transformó en la vacía e indescifrable de siempre –. ¿Adónde vas? –dijo al ver que la chica se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ella ni siquiera miro, o le respondió a la anciana, solo agarro un arco y flechas que estaban cerca de la puerta, y salió. Todavía no tenía sus poderes espirituales, pero aún seguía teniendo buena puntería.

Con pasos lentos, se dirigió al bosque. Ignorando a su paso, las miradas de miedo de algunos aldeanos o los rezos que le dedicaban otro. Sin proponérselo, sus pies la llevaron hasta el árbol sagrado. Cuando estuvo frente a este, no pudo evitar colocar una de sus manos en el lugar donde había sellado cincuenta y cinco años antes a Inuyasha.

-" _Logro estar con él_ "

Siempre supo que eso sucedería en algún momento, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. No podía evitar sentir aquel dolor que en el pasado la destruyo.

La envidiaba. Siempre lo había hecho, y por eso había intentado asesinarla al principio. Kagome, era un poco torpe, le gustaba inmiscuirse en lo que no debía importarle y demostraba sus sentimientos más de lo que debía. Tenía todas las debilidades de las cuales ella había carecido. O, mejor dicho, aquellas debilidades que había tenido que ocultar desde que tenía conciencia. Por eso consideraba que Kagome, era todo lo que ella nunca pudo ser. Ella era ese reflejo empañado del cual se quiso deshacer, pero al final se arrepintió. Kagome, hizo lo que ella nunca pudo, a pesar de que siempre lo quiso hacer… ser normal. Kagome, había nacido de aquellos sentimientos que a pesar de la muerte, aun sentía por Inuyasha, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar odiarla, aun sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa por lo injusto que había sido su destino.

Nunca pidió volver. Lo único que quiso una vez, fue ser egoísta… ser y sentirse normal, pero el destino no se lo permitió. Solo pudo sentir paz al morir, pero nuevamente volvió en contra de su voluntad. Pero eso nadie lo entendió.

Aceptaba que no fue de la mejor forma, pero ella solo intento tener a su lado a la única persona que la había amado y comprendido, pero eso nadie lo entendió. Solo recibió odio por lo que era y lo que quería, menos de Inuyasha y ella. Kagome, a pesar de saber que eran rivales, nunca la odio, o por lo menos no como ella lo hizo. Después de todo, ella conservo las mejores de sus almas, mostrando lo que ella nunca pudo, aunque siempre quiso ser.

Creyó que si Kagome desaparecía, todo seguiría el curso que debió haber seguido, si Naraku no se hubiese interpuesto cincuenta años atrás. Pero después, aunque no quiso aceptarlo, se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser como antes, y solo la envidio. Ella estaba viva y estaría por siempre con Inuyasha, cosa que irremediablemente, ahora había logrado.

* * *

\- No vayas tan rápido, si no me vas a llevar en tu espalda –trataba de llevarle el ritmo, pero ese día Inuyasha parecía tener más urgencia de llegar que de costumbre -. No sé qué tanta urgencia tienes por llegar –dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver al chico que corría a su lado.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas muy lento. Yo voy normal –dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, mientras aumentaba inconscientemente la velocidad. El monje suspiro cansinamente, sabiendo que después de eso, Inuyasha, lo despellejaría vivo, pero si no lo hacía, no podría conseguir la información que necesitaba. Saco de su túnica un papel y lo lanzo a la espalda del peliplata, haciendo que éste cayera de cara al piso –. ¡Maldito, monje, ¿qué demonios me hiciste!? –decía totalmente colérico, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

-Tranquilízate, Inuyasha, solo quiero hablar contigo –dijo de forma suave, pero con un poco de burla, al observar como el hanyou, no dejaba de intentar levantarse a pesar de saber que sería imposible –. Deja de ser tonto, solo vas a agotarte

-Solo deja que me libere maldito y veras… ¡te matare con mis propias manos!

Suspiro. Inuyasha, jamás cambiaria. Tratando de no reír por la situación, dijo -.¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo de forma seria, el otro chico lo miro sin entender –. Sé que estas así por la señorita Kikyo –guardo silencio esperando que Inuyasha hablara, pero al percatarse de que no lo haría, prosiguió -. ¿Acaso vas a comportarte como antes con la señorita Kagome? -el peliplata quedo serio por unos segundos.

-No sé de qué hablas –giro su cabeza a un lado -. Solo quiero saber por qué, Kikyo, estaba viva y que quería ese demonio con ella… solo… quiero protegerla esta vez –dijo con un poco de rabia y melancolía al recordar que no había podido cumplirle esa promesa cinco años atrás.

-Espero que no vuelvas a confundir tus sentimientos, recuerda que quien menos merece sufrir es la señorita Kagome

-Eso lo sé –dijo en un pequeño susurro sin mirar al monje, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, levanto la mirada, observando como el monje se alejaba a gran velocidad –. ¿¡Adónde vas monje de los infiernos!?… ¡libérame!

-¡Lo siento, tengo mucho porque vivir! –dijo antes de perderse de la vista del hanyou, que solo lanzaba improperios en su nombre.

* * *

-" _Maldito monje. Cuando lo encuentre pagara por lo que hizo_ " –corría, sin dejar de imaginar la forma más dolorosa en que torturaría a Miroku. No solo lo había abandonado después de sellarlo. A demás, lo había dejado durante casi cuatro horas contra el suelo, hasta que llego Kohaku a liberarlo, por pedido del monje cobarde.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de la aldea, sin que se percatara, su cuerpo seguía aquel aroma. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, ya estaba a unos metros del árbol sagrado. Pero no se alejó, se quedó entre unos arbustos observándola. Ella estaba sentada sobre las raíces del árbol sagrado, de espaldas a él.

-Sal, Inuyasha… ya sé que estas allí –dijo todavía de espaldas. Al menos todavía podía sentir la presencia de demonios, lo que le hacía pensar que el sello era temporal.

-Kikyo… –ese mismo susurro melancólico que siempre utilizaba para referirse a ella, salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?. No lo sé… todavía –seguía de espaldas mirando a lo lejos -. Pero esta vez es diferente… mi corazón… late

-Pero...- ella se giró hacia él, con la mano en su pecho.

-No me resucito de la misma forma que utilizo aquella bruja. Él… -no sabía si decirle a Inuyasha, lo que creía había hecho aquel demonio para traerla devuelta. Pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo - debe creer que la perla aún existe

-La anciana Kaede, ¿te hablo sobre todo lo que sucedió? –pregunto un poco nervioso, por lo que ella había dicho.

-No hace falta –no sentía la perla. Al principio creyó que era por el sello, pero después lo descarto, al recordar que había percibido la presencia de Inuyasha, lo que significaba que lo único que no podía hacer era purificar demonios.

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo observándose. Pero después de casi un minuto, él no pudo evitar realizar un pedido, que sabía que ella le negaría -. Quédate aquí… en la aldea

-Sabes que no lo haré –miro hacia el horizonte. Concentrándose en un punto inexistente.

-Por favor Kikyo… déjame protegerte

Ella lo observo. Estaba allí… viva, y era una mujer normal, bueno al menos por ahora. Y, él… estaba allí, con ella.

-¿La amas, Inuyasha? –dijo mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro. Nuevamente estaba allí con él. Nuevamente no había pedido volver. Pero si el destino se empeñaba en sacarla de la muerte y reunirla con él, ella no lo evitaría, porque ella siempre lo amaría más allá de la muerte –. ¿La amas… a ella?

-Kikyo… yo… -no pudo seguir. Ella lo había abrazado. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que él, también, la rodeo con sus brazos. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió. Ya no llevaba ese asqueroso olor a muerte. Aunque, tenía algo distinto en su olor, era ella. Kikyo, nuevamente estaba con vida -. Hay cosas que jamás cambiaran –dijo en un pequeño susurro, abrazándola más fuerte -. Te quiero, Kikyo, y eso jamás cambiara, pero… -no pudo seguir. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero los labios de ella se habían sellado con los de suyos. No fue un beso frio como los demás. De hecho, ni siquiera era un beso, porque los labios de ninguno de los dos se movían.

Ella intento profundizar el beso, hincándose todo lo que le fue posible. Pero cuando él, se percató de eso, interrumpió el contacto.

-Lo siento –dijo para después empezar a correr en dirección a la aldea –."¿ _Por qué demonios lo hice?… yo… amo a Kagome. Solo… quiero protegerla_ " –iba corriendo, pero escucho unos pequeños sollozos, por lo cual se detuvo. Olfateo un poco el aire y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, en dirección contraria. Kagome, estaba llorando.

Ella estaba frente a unos arbustos. Agarrando algunas hojas que colocaba en una canasta. Pero seguía llorando -.¿Tú…nos viste? –dijo de forma temerosa, mientras se maldecía internamente por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Kagome. Pero todavía no se percataba de su presencia si estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Ella no dijo nada. Tampoco lo observaba. Pero sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban -. Yo…- ¿cómo explicarle lo que sentía por ella, y quería hacer por Kikyo?. Después de lo que ella había visto. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y ahora no era la excepción. Sabía que no importara lo que dijera, porque ella lo comprendería, aunque eso la lastimara. Pero él no quería eso. Suspiro cansinamente -. Kagome, yo… -no pudo terminar. Kagome, se había girado hacia él, y tenía fruncido el ceño. Eso no era buena señal. Por lo menos, no para él -, y-yo…

-Inuyasha, un… -unos gritos se escucharon en la aldea – un demonio muy poderoso –intento caminar en dirección a la aldea, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Tú te quedas aquí –dijo mientras miraba de forma fija a la chica. No quería dejarla allí sola, pero sabía que allí no se expondría mientras él se encargaba de destruir al demonio. Ella frunció el ceño e intento soltarse. Él suspiro. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan terca y más en su estado? –. Si no te quedas aquí no podré estar tranquilo –ella abrió la boca con la intención de protestar, pero él no se lo permitió -. Si no quieres escuchar lo que te digo… piensa en nuestro cachorro

Hizo un bufido de molestia, cruzándose de brazos, cuando él la soltó. Ella no lo observaba, pero él si lo hacía -. No vayas por ningún motivo –cuando termino de hablar, corrió en dirección de la aldea.

Cuando llego a la aldea, se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquel demonio allí, destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

-¿Dónde está?. ¿¡Dónde está la sacerdotisa!?

Arrasaba con todo a su paso. Pequeños remolinos destruían las cabañas, mientras lo que parecían ser ráfagas de viento, asesinaban a uno que otro aldeano. Las flechas empezaron a caer, como si fueran lluvia, sobre su cuerpo, pero no parecían causarle ningún daño. Sus ojos negros observaban en todas las direcciones, enfocando cada mujer que corría tratando de alejarse del lugar, pero él se lo impedía, atrapándolas en pequeños remolinos de aire, como si fueran una jaula.

Sabía que la sacerdotisa se encontraba con el hanyou, y aunque no se había curado completamente, tenía que llevársela antes de que el sello se rompiera. Pero a pesar de que su olor estaba en el aire, no podía identificar la dirección exacta en que ella se encontraba.

Sonrió, cuando aquel apestoso olor a hanyou llego a sus fosas. Esquivando, por segundos, aquella ráfaga de viento, que parecía ser millones de espadas. Otro movimiento de la espada de aquel asqueroso hanyou, y nuevamente otra ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia él, por lo que en respuesta, levanto su mano derecha, y con un simple movimiento, el viento cortante se desvaneció.

Era un demonio que manipulaba el viento, al igual que lo hizo una vez Kagura, pero de una forma diferente. No solo parecía controlarlo, también parecía tener la capacidad de crearlo.

-Tú no eres rival para mí, asqueroso hanyou. Si me entregas a la sacerdotisa, tal vez te perdone la vida. Solo tráela ante mí

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Inuyasha, como respuesta, mientras apretaba el mango de la espada. Había lanzado un _viento cortante_ , suponiendo que lastimaría nuevamente al demonio, y cuando chocara contra los remolinos, tal vez saldrían despedidos por los aires algunos aldeanos, pero no les haría daño. Pero nada había resultado como lo imagino. Si lanzaba otro ataque, aquel demonio lo detendría nuevamente, pero si utilizaba otra técnica, podía lastimar a los aldeanos que todavía seguían en aquellas cárceles de viento. Sin otra opción, decidió guardar a _Tessaiga_ , por lo menos, mientras lograba alejar al demonio de la aldea.

Se lanzó hacia el demonio, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad. Él no lo tocaba, pero aquel demonio tampoco lo hacía. O, eso parecía, pero el viento a su alrededor le provocaba pequeños cortes en el rostro y cuerpo. Solo logro golpearlo una sola vez en el rostro, antes de que una ráfaga de aire golpeara violentamente contra su estómago y lo lanzara a unos metros de distancia.

-Pensándolo bien, asquerosas criaturas como tú no merecen vivir –abrió la mano, y una pequeña llama, que se colocaba lentamente de color negro, apareció en su palma. Todavía estaba débil, y utilizar cualquier tipo de llamas, lo debilitaría aún más, pero esa asquerosa aberración merecía morir de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando levanto la mirada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la gran llamarada oscura que se dirigía hacia él. Parecía ser fuego. Pero no solo era eso, parecía tener una gran cantidad de veneno. Trato de levantarse, pero el golpe que había recibido, lo había lastimado más de lo que había creído. Con dificultad se levantó, pero su cuerpo parecía temblar. Saco su espada, dispuesto a contener como diera lugar el ataque, o morir en el intento. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una flecha iluminada paso muy cerca de su rostro, chocando contra la llamarada oscura. La flecha parecía tener una resistencia que le impedía seguir, pero las llamas a su alrededor, se empezaron a esclarecer, hasta desaparecer, logrando cruzar completamente y purificar el _fuego._

Los dos giraron hacia la persona que había lanzado la flecha, sorprendiéndose de que ella estuviera allí.

-Una sacerdotisa –se veía igual a Kikyo, pero era imposible que ella pudiera lanzar flechas sagradas. Olfateo nuevamente el aire, y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro, confirmando que no era ella -. No me eres de utilidad –levanto la mano, y una ráfaga de aire parecida a viento cortante se dirigió hacia ella.

Inuyasha, corrió hacia ella, pero sabía que jamás lograría alcanzarla a tiempo. Ella hizo una barrera, pero cuando el viento impacto en ésta, provoco que ella cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Miro hacia Inuyasha, y se tocó el abdomen, antes de cerrar los ojos, provocando que la barrera desapareciera.

\- ¡Kagome!

Aumento la velocidad lo más que pudo, cuando otra ráfaga de viento fue dirigida nuevamente hacia ella. Tenía que llegar. No podría salvarla, pero por lo menos moriría con ellos. O, eso pensaba, hasta que un boomerang pasó por arriba de su cabeza, y Kohaku, sobre Kirara, agarró a Kagome, alejándose con ella. Y, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios.

Cuando dirigió nuevamente su atención al demonio, se percató de que algunos aldeanos corrían. La mayoría de remolinos de aire, se habían desecho liberándolos.

-" _Se está debilitando_ "-desenfundo a _Tessaiga_. Si a aquel demonio se le estaba dificultando controlar el viento, no podría controlar el viento cortante. Lo lanzo, pero el demonio logro esquivarlo con un poco de dificultad. Pero esto provoco que los remolinos que quedaban desaparecieran. Viendo como los aldeanos se alejaban, se dispuso a lanzar un ataque más potente, pero antes de que pudiera realizar el ataque, dos grandes alas y una cola negra de serpiente, le salieron al demonio. Levanto una mano, creando una ráfaga de viento lo suficiente poderosa, para deshacerse del hanyou y la mujer castaña que había empezado a atacarlo.

Estaba muy débil para tomar su verdadera forma, pero ese asqueroso hanyou había salido más molesto de lo que pensaba. Voló en dirección a los aldeanos que huían. Enfocaba a todas las mujeres, pero estaba seguro de que ninguna de esas insignificantes humanas era ella. Lanzo su cola hacia ellas, enrollando con esta a una mujer. Necesitaba recuperarse y comer.

-¡Rin!

Su intención era volver cuando se recuperara totalmente, pero un olor peculiar provoco que se detuviera. Kikyo, se acercaba. Sin pensarlo, se dejó guiar por su olfato, volando en dirección a ella.

Cuando la tuvo frente a él, lanzo a la chica al piso y agarro a Kikyo con la cola. Observándola fijamente -. Te encontrare, sin importar a donde vayas –apretó más el agarre que mantenía en ella, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Con un poco de dificultad levanto el arco -. " _Si tan solo pudiera utilizar la flecha sagrada, todo acabaría_ " - Tenso el arco, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse negro, provocando que las risas de burla de él, aumentaran. Pero antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo, o pudiera disparar la flecha, sintió como su cuerpo caía de forma brusca al suelo. Levanto un poco la mirada, y vio a aquel frio demonio –. " _El hermano de Inuyasha_ " – éste se mantenía tan impasible como siempre, mientras observaba hacía el cuerpo que estaba tirado cerca de ella, volteando después de unos segundos, hacía el otro demonio que se levantaba.

-Un daiyokai –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –. Sin importar quien seas te matare

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle así al amo Sesshomaru!. ¿¡Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando, demonio insignificante!? –se escuchó una voz rasposa detrás del imponente demonio. El aludido lo miro, y el pequeño demonio, volvió a esconderse detrás de su amo.

-Jaken, llévate a Rin –dijo de la misma forma inexpresiva que siempre utilizaba para hablar, pero sus ojos, se estaban colocando lentamente, de color rojo.

-Amo, y… ¿la otra humana? –pregunto con un poco de temor.

-No es mi problema lo que suceda con ella –de hecho a él le daba lo mismo si ahora mismo ese demonio mataba a esa simple humana frente a él. O, si masacraba a toda la aldea. Pero lo único que jamás dejaría pasar era que ese demonio se hubiese atrevido a tocar a Rin… lo destrozaría. Vio como el pequeño demonio cargaba en su hombro con un poco de dificultad a la chica, y salía prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Kikyo, intento levantarse, para agarrar el arco que había caído un poco alejado de ella, pero su cuerpo dolía. Dolía tanto como cincuenta y cinco años atrás. Sin poder levantarse, solo pudo observar, como el hermano de Inuyasha, lanzaba una especie de látigo color verde, logrando golpear directamente al demonio, el cual había caído en el suelo.

Se giró dispuesto a seguir su camino. Ni si quiera la miro, solo paso a su lado, caminando de aquella forma serena y elegante que lo caracterizaba. Pero algo se lanzó hacia él, enrollándolo completamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Mordiéndolo en un hombro.

La verdadera forma completa del demonio, era una serpiente negra, con alas del mismo color, que poseían un par de cuernos cada una.

Sus ojos se colocaron totalmente rojos, y con la mano contraria intento desgarrar al demonio, pero éste se enrollo con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Hizo un sonido de molestia. Ese demonio se había atrevido a tocarlo. Sin esperar un segundo más se transformó en un perro endemoniado, y apretó con sus colmillos a la serpiente gigante, lanzándola un par de metros.

La serpiente intento erguirse pero su cuerpo volvió a caer. Sesshomaru, empezó a caminar hacia él, pero sin poder evitarlo, cayó al piso –."¿ _Qué demonios_ … _?_ "- sin poder controlar su verdadera forma, tomo nuevamente su apariencia humana.

La serpiente también estaba gravemente herida, pero se arrastró hasta el demonio peliplata, enrollándolo nuevamente con su cola, apretándolo lo más fuerte que podía, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Jamás había devorado a un igual, pero no dudaba que sería una presa más agradable que los asquerosos humanos o hanyo's.

Sabía que si ese demonio lograba matar al hermano de Inuyasha, no habría quien lo detuviera en esos momentos. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, y tenso el arco. Tal vez no serviría de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo -. " _Si el sello se rompiera…_ " – se concentró, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho, casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Pero no le importo, tenía que acabarlo o nuevamente moriría… sin estar al lado de Inuyasha. Cerró los ojos y disparo. La flecha se ilumino un poco. No era lo que esperaba, pero fue suficiente para lastimarlo.

El demonio se revolvió dolorosamente, soltando involuntariamente a Sesshomaru, quien impacto contra ella, arrastrando sus cuerpos al precipicio. Intento sostenerse enterrando sus uñas al suelo, pero todo fue en vano. Lo último que vio antes de caer, fue a Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella. Pero por más que corrió, no la alcanzo.

-¡Kikyo! –su mano quedo tendida en el aire, agarrando la nada. Y, nuevamente lloro por ella. Nuevamente había permitido que ella muriera.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. -. " _Viniste, Inuyasha_ "

Moriría. Pero al menos lo había visto una vez más. Sintió su espalda chocar contra el agua, antes de que una corriente de dolor la recorriera. En reflejo su mano se aferró a los ropajes de aquel cuerpo que había caído con ella. Estaba débil, y el dolor en su pecho no había cesado, pero en ningún momento lo soltó. Se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Como pudieron percatarse, la historia transcurre años después de la muerte de Naraku. Ame esta pareja desde el día que leí la primera historia de estos dos: **Delirio** –espero les haya agradado-. Como saben, Sesshomaru y Kikyo son personajes complejos, espero plasmarlos en mi historia como eran en el manga y anime. Son pocas las historias que hay de estos dos en internet, y se cuentan con los dedos las que están en español terminadas.

Es mi primera historia de aventura. Creo que se me da más el drama y romance. Si las peleas son tontitas, disculpen. Sé que es un poco corto, y tal vez no comprendan algunas cosas, pero en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando. Para el demonio, me inspire en Asmodeo –algunas cositas de su apariencia, aunque no es un demonio japonés. Tiene alas y cola de serpiente-, en Fujin y Amaterasu –si, estos dos últimos son dioses japoneses, pero bueno…- es hijo de estos dos "demonios"

 **Actualizaciones súper lentas.**

Imagen: _Cati_

¿Opiniones?

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

31/10/17


	2. Chapter 2: Un simple toque de su piel

**Capítulo II:** _Un simple toque de su piel._

El dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con un insignificante demonio que, en un descuido suyo, se había atrevido a tocarlo.

Cerró los ojos. A pesar de que está vez no había perdido el brazo, la herida le dolía, aún más que en aquella ocasión. Llevo su mano derecha hasta su hombro izquierdo. Mataría a esa sabandija cuando lo encontrara, de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurriera en ese momento.

Después de permanecer por varios minutos en esa posición, abrió nuevamente los ojos. Siendo consiente esta vez del agua que se deslizaba suavemente, desde sus rodillas hacia bajo, entre sus ropajes.

Se sentó con un poco de dificultad, ahogando un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Tenía que moverse, aunque, en ese momento dicha tarea a su cuerpo le pareciera imposible. Debía iniciar su recorrido hasta que Jaken y Rin se cruzaran, como siempre sucedía, en su camino.

Intento levantarse, pero el dolor punzante que sentía en su hombro se intensifico. Además, de que parecía estar debilitándose cada vez más. Bajo la manga de su hitori, observando la profunda herida que tenía en el hombro, cuyo contorno estaba oscuro y pequeñas líneas de ese mismo color parecían estar extendiéndose desde la herida hasta el resto de su cuerpo, causándole mucho dolor en dicho proceso.

Había subestimado a aquel demonio, pero cuando lo volviera a ver, se aseguraría de…

Un pequeño jalón en su estola lo saco de sus cavilaciones, provocando que girara en esa dirección e inmediatamente su ceño se frunció como reflejo de su molestia. Allí, en el lugar donde Rin antes descansaba, estaba una asquerosa humana.

Si había algo que detestara más que ser tan fácilmente vencido, era que un asqueroso humano lo tocara, claro está, a excepción de Rin. Levanto la mano asqueado con la intención de desgarrarla, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la humana, cuando se percató de la vestimenta que ésta llevaba.

-" _Una sacerdotisa_ "-olfateo el aire, percatándose de que no era el olor que ahora poseía la mujer de Inuyasha. Sin embargo era un poco similar. Pero eso carecía de importancia, porque aquella solo era una simple y asquerosa humana que además osaba tocarlo. Lo mínimo que merecía era la muerte.

Levanto nuevamente su mano. Pero esta vez sus ojos se encontraron con otro par que lo observaban fijamente. No había miedo, como generalmente sucedía cuando un demonio o humano lo observaba. Pero esa humana no solo lo observaba, sino que además lo amenazaba con dispararle una flecha. Si no se hubiese enojado más de lo que ya estaba tal vez se hubiese reído por tal impertinencia. Un ser inferior creía poder matarlo.

A pesar de que el demonio tenía una expresión estoica, podía jurar que había contraído, casi imperceptiblemente, su mandíbula probablemente por la furia que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que apuntar a un demonio sin poderes espirituales era peligroso. Pero si ese demonio era el hermano de Inuyasha era una condena segura y dolorosa de muerte. Pero ella jamás se había dejado intimidar por un demonio, y a pesar de su desventaja esa no sería la primera vez.

Él pareció notar algo, porque movió el rostro casi imperceptiblemente de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo en el aire. Ella a provecho dicha acción para rodar hacía el pasto, antes de arrodillarse en éste, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-La sacerdotisa muerta -dijo él, con aquella voz tan carente de emociones que tanto lo caracterizaba. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que aquella mujer había muerto definitivamente algunos años atrás, y el olor a muerto ya no la acompañaba, estaba seguro de que de ella se trataba. No solamente por su notable parecido con la mujer de Inuyasha, sino, más específicamente por esa mirada vacía tan impropia de seres que se dejan llevar por sentimientos como los humanos. Esa mirada la había observado únicamente en aquella humana.

En una de las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, había quedado claro que ninguno de los dos se interpondría en el camino del otro. Y al parecer así seguiría siendo. Simplemente porque él no podía atacarla, y ella no podía purificarlo. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría, porque aquel demonio igualmente moriría.

Bajo el arco. Y, después de recoger el cajac y las pocas flechas que habían sido arrastradas por la corriente, sin decir ni una sola palabra camino en sentido contrario, alejándose lo más que pudiera de él. Tenía que encontrar la forma de romper el sello y purificar a aquel demonio. Extinguirlo de una vez por todas como debieron hacerlo cientos de años atrás.

* * *

Los rayos solares que se colaban por el techo impedían que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente. Los abrió lo más que pudo observando a su alrededor, tratando de identificar de dónde provenía aquella voz, que aunque la había despertado, no lograba reconocer.

-Ya despertaste -. Cerró los ojos y se colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza. El dolor era tan fuerte que la cabeza parecía quererle estallar -. Pronto dejara de doler

Abrió un poco los ojos, distinguiendo una figura borrosa -. ¿An...ciana K-Kaede? –pudo distinguir en la figura borrosa una sonrisa -. ¿Qué…? –intento sentarse, pero su cuerpo también dolía.

-No te esfuerces, Kagome. Aun necesitas descansar

Cerró los ojos, no entendía que sucedía. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y su garganta estaba reseca, como si hubiese caminado por horas en un desierto. Lo único que recordaba era estar hablando con Inuyasha sobre un… sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, al recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Sus manos temblaban mientras descendían por su cuerpo, hasta que se posaron debajo de su ombligo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse a pesar del dolor, punzante, que aun sentía en la cabeza, y aquella sensación de miedo que aumentaba en cada segundo. Su hijo podría estar muerto por su imprudencia.

-" _Por favor… tienes que vivir_ " – no sentía nada, pero no podía darse por vencido. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos, y segundos después un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

-Kagome… -la voz de la anciana tembló. Abrazo a la chica, cuando esta empezó a llorar, sin apartar las manos de aquel lugar.

-Esta… aquí -aún era muy débil la presencia, pero su hijo todavía existía.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo. No sabía dónde se encontraba su amo, pero sabía que, igual que siempre sucedía, se terminarían encontrando.

Miro de reojo hacia Ah-Un, quien llevaba a Rin, aun desmayada. Sabía que su amo aprobaría esa decisión, pues esa aldea humana, ya no parecía ser segura para la permanencia de la chica.

Suspiro cansinamente. Lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse con un demonio antes de encontrar a su amo Sesshomaru.

* * *

Miro hacia su esposo. Aún llevaba pequeños fragmentos del sello que Miroku le había colocado, en el pecho, para que se tranquilizara, mientras la anciana Kaede la revisaba. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, como si dormitara, tratando de aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era así.

-Deberías ir a buscarla –dijo llamando la atención de él. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, antes de que el demonio apareciera, pero como siempre trataba de comprender a Inuyasha -. Estaré bien, Sango y la anciana Kaede…

-No te dejare -dijo -. Además, Kohaku, prometió buscarla mientras busca a Rin

-Pero tienes…

-No te dejare –dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole a entender que allí, había finalizado la conversación.

-Entonces iremos juntos mañana

-¡Eres una tonta, como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez! –se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, cuando ella frunció el ceño, y antes de que pudiera retractarse, un susurro, que él entendió a la perfección, salió de los labios de ella, provocando que él cayera de cara contra el suelo, maldiciéndose en esos momentos por no aceptar quitarse ese collar de los infiernos cuando Kagome se lo propuso.

Levanto la mirada, sabiendo que probablemente, no, estaba seguro, que lo que diría le haría ganar otro _abajo._ Pero sin importar cuantas veces cayera al piso, no cambiaría de opinión, no mientras ella no se recuperara. Pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Kagome, lloraba mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Se levantó de un salto -. ¿Estás bien? -dijo notablemente preocupado -. El cachorro, ¿está bien? –pero ella no respondió -. ¿Kagome...?

-Son las hormonas –dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de llorar, y claro que él sabía perfectamente a que se refería, después de todo la palabra abajo era la preferida de Kagome en los últimos cinco meses, gracias a aquellas hormonas infernales, como él las había bautizado, a pesar de los nombres que Kagome utilizaba para designarlas -. Tienes que matar a ese demonio antes de que la encuentre –dijo llamando la atención de Inuyasha, quien parecía estar pensando en algo muy doloroso -. Ella esta sellada, y yo… casi asesino a nuestro hijo. Él será un hanyou, y entre más energía espiritual utilice, corro el riesgo de purificarlo.

-Kagome…-coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, y la otra sobre las manos de la chica, que aún permanecían en su vientre -. Lo siento –ella sabía a qué se refería él -. Ya no amo a Kikyo, pero…

-Ella aun lo hace. Eso lo sé… después de todo, la perla se aprovechó de eso –bajo la mirada. A pesar del tiempo, lo vivido hacia cinco años, aún le causaba dolor.

-A Kikyo, a ella siempre la voy a querer –eso ella lo sabía, y lo había aceptado -. Pero de una forma diferente... porque te... amo a ti -dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro, notablemente ruborizado, que hizo que la chica levantara la mirada. Sonriendo, a pesar de que él miraba a un lado. Casi nunca le decía lo que sentía, pero cuando lo hacía y ella veía aquella reacción, siempre causaba el mismo efecto, como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

Miro hacia el horizonte. Pronto anochecería, y aún permanecía en aquel bosque. Estaba sola y no poseía sus poderes espirituales. Sería una presa fácil para cualquier demonio que se encontrara cerca, si no encontraba un lugar que fuera medianamente seguro. Teniéndose que conformar, cuando oscureció, únicamente con un árbol, muy parecido al árbol sagrado. Se colocó el arco y una fleca sobre las piernas, dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario.

Observo hacía el cielo, el cual era decorado por la luna y las estrellas. La noche era armonizada por el suave ruido que hacían los arboles al ser movidos por la brisa, el chirrido de algunos insectos y el croar de las ranas. Cerró los ojos. Nuevamente se encontraba sola. A pesar de que odiaba estarlo, ese parecía ser su destino... la soledad. Incluso, aunque sonara paradójico, se sentía más sola que cuando Naraku la acosaba cinco años atrás.

-Inuyasha...

Ya ni siquiera tenía aquella pequeña esperanza, que atesoraba, cinco años atrás, de que Inuyasha, tal vez estaría algún día con ella, aunque su corazón había dejado de latir cincuenta años antes.

Sintió nuevamente aquel dolor, que amenazaba con hacerla llorar, por lo cual se reprendió. Los sentimientos que tenía por Inuyasha la hacían débil. La hacían sentirse como la persona que quiso ser cincuenta y cinco años atrás... una mujer normal. Pero si quería cumplir la misión que ahora tenía, debía enterrar aquellos sentimientos nuevamente, y más ahora que sabía que no volverían a ser correspondidos por él.

Abrió los ojos, segundos antes de que los arboles dejaran de moverse, y el silencio invadiera todo el lugar. Inconscientemente agarro el arco, colocando la flecha, y lo tenso. A pesar del tiempo, aquella sensación la reconocía perfectamente.

-¡Sal de donde estas! -no podía defenderse de un demonio, pero jamás se dejaría amedrentar. En respuesta, se escuchó un canturreo suave. Respiro profundo, ya sabía qué clase de demonio era -. ¡Muéstrate!

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó a unos metros, antes de que los árboles empezaran a moverse con violencia, incluyendo en el que ella estaba, por lo cual bajo sus piernas al vacío, cruzándolas debajo de la rama donde estaba sentada, tratando de mantenerse, lo más fija que pudiera, en su sitio.

Vio una pequeña luz dirigirse hacia ella, por lo cual, sin más opción, se dejó caer, segundos antes de que el árbol, donde antes se encontraba, cayera al suelo. En su bajada, se golpeó con algunas ramas, antes de caer al pasto, pero gracias a eso su caída se amortiguo un poco.

Levanto la mirada, y sin importarle el dolor que en ese momento sentía en su cuerpo, rodo hasta alcanzar el arco y el cajac. Tenso nuevamente el arco, justo en el momento que aquella luz se dirigía hacia ella. Disparo. Antes de sentir un pequeño ardor en su hombro derecho.

Frente a ella apareció un demonio. Era aproximadamente de dos metros, poseía dos grandes cuernos de color negro en su cabeza, su rostro casi humano, poseía dos grandes ojos rojos. Su boca poseía tres filas de afilados dientes, de los cuales, sobresalían un par de colmillos, que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Su cuerpo, que parecía ser de un gran felino, poseía un pelaje rojizo. Poseía cuatro patas, de las cuales, las traseras poseían lo que parecían ser tres pares de espinas en forma vertical, y su cuerpo terminaba en una gran cola, similar a la de un escorpión. Era una Mantikoa.

Lanzo algunas flechas, pero ninguna se ilumino. En ese momento se preguntó por qué con aquel demonio había funcionado. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, un golpe la hizo caer al pasto, y un ardor invadió su costado izquierdo. Lo miro, percatándose de que en el lugar donde sentía la molestia, la tela blanca del hitori, se empezaba a colocar roja.

Si no encontraba una forma de matar a aquel demonio, ella moriría irremediablemente en aquel lugar. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, para pensar en una estrategia, o algo por el estilo, que le permitiera matar a ese demonio sin utilizar sus poderes espirituales. Agarro el arco, tensándolo nuevamente con una flecha. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Rodo, segundos antes de que el demonio cayera sobre ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuevamente la bestia, lanzo la flecha a uno de sus ojos. Escucho un gran rugido, y sin confirmar la zona en donde la flecha se había hundido, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, y corrió, mientras que se agarraba con una mano el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y, con la otra empuñaba el arco y el cajac, sin percatarse del camino que tomaba. Solo buscaba ganar tiempo.

No sabía que distancia llevaba corriendo, pero aún podía escuchar claramente los gemidos de dolor que se iban trasformando lentamente en rugidos de rabia.

Se tropezó en varias ocasiones, pero su cuerpo solamente cedió, cuando se percató en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sentado, con la espalda recostada en un árbol, se encontraba el hermano de Inuyasha, quien parecía estar dormido.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que haría, ya que algo la levanto por una pierna, lanzando su cuerpo por los aires como si fuera una simple marioneta.

Levanto la mirada, mientras mordía su labio inferior para no gritar. La herida en su costado estaba sangrando más. Miro hacia su izquierda, se encontraba aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el hermano de Inuyasha. Éste, seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si nada sucediera a su alrededor.

Unas fuertes pisadas, hicieron que dirigiera su mirada hacia delante. El demonio, aún llevaba la flecha, que ella le había lanzado, en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su ojo izquierdo.

-No eres humana -aquel ser pasaba su lengua por sus labios, degustando la sangre de ella, que aún quedaba sobre éstos. Se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del demonio, pero permaneció imperturbable.

Rodo cuando dos luces se dirigieron hacia ella. Ahora si se encontraba totalmente indefensa. El arco y el cajac, estaban a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, justo detrás del demonio.

Miro de reojo cuando se sintió observada, encontrándose un par de ojos dorados observándola. Pero el dueño de aquellos ojos no parecía querer hacer absolutamente nada, cosa que le confirmo, cuando nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos. No le sorprendió. Aquel demonio no tenía la parte humana que poseía Inuyasha.

-Disfrutare comerte -dijo con una risa chillona, al igual que su voz -, y después a él – inmediatamente termino de hablar, tuvo que saltar, evitando un látigo de veneno.

Los humanos, jamás le habían importado, y jamás lo harían, claro está, a excepción de Rin. No estaba dispuesto a interferir entre aquel patético demonio y su comida. Un humano más devorado, le daba sinceramente igual. Para eso era lo único que servía esa especie inferior. Pero que alguien insinuara, que a pesar de la condición en que se encontraba, podría ridiculizarlo...

Hizo un gran esfuerzo, aunque no lo demostró, al levantarse. El dolor, que se había aplacado un poco, nuevamente incremento. Apretó el mango de _Bakusaiga_. Era un demonio débil, pero muy ágil, y estaba seguro de que un poco fuerte, en las condiciones en que se encontraba, si tenía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía una gran probabilidad de perder.

-Aún puedes moverte, pero... -dijo con aquella voz chillona -, ¡te comeré!

Sesshomaru, apenas pudo esquivar la luz, que derribo el árbol donde se encontraba recostado segundos antes.

Se lanzó hacia la Mantikoa, logrando alcanzarla con la espada, pero para su sorpresa ésta, no pareció causarle ningún daño. Pero después de unos segundos se percató de que en realidad, si le causaba daño, pero la coraza que protegía el cuerpo del animal, parecía estar formada por varias capas, además, de que no parecían estar formadas por materia orgánica, ya que _Bakusaiga_ , no las había consumido en el primer toque.

Ella solo observaba la pelea. A pesar de que el hermano de Inuyasha no lo demostrara, sabía que se estaba debilitando poco a poco, por lo cual sería cuestión de tiempo para que la Mantikoa lo devorara. Y, si eso sucedía, ella también moriría. Aunque fuese paradójico y, le costara aceptarlo, además de humillante, su vida dependía de la de un demonio. Pero él tampoco podría sobrevivir sin ella.

-¡La cola! -grito al ver que a pesar de que el hermano de Inuyasha le había dado nuevamente con la espada en el cuerpo, esta pareció no causarle ningún daño.

La Mantikoa, se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos rojos brillaron, y se lanzó en busca de su presa. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, sabiendo que en esa ocasión no podría evitar ser devorada. Pero un fuerte gemido de dolor, la obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

Arriba, a unos metros sobre su cabeza, se encontraba la Mantikoa, envuelta en lo que parecía ser una nube oscura y relámpagos verdes. Segundos después aquella nube se disolvió, perdiéndose con ella cualquier rastro de aquel demonio.

Bajo la mirada. El demonio peli plata, se encontraba arrodillado sobre el pasto, apretando éste fuertemente entre sus dedos. Sabía que él había llegado a su límite, aunque su expresión no se viese alterada.

Se levantó, y a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia él, pero cuando éste se percató de sus intenciones, sus ojos se colocaron rojos y le gruño.

-Si me matas no sobrevivirás -dijo, para desagrado del demonio peli plata, que levanto la mano con la clara intención de lanzarle su látigo de veneno, pero ella no se amedrento -. Supongo que ya observaste tu hombro. Es un veneno muy potente, ni siquiera un demonio como tú podrá sobrevivir – no le agradaba la idea de salvar a un demonio, pero gracias a él permanecía con vida -. Puedo purificarla

A pesar del temblor que había invadido su cuerpo, después del último golpe que le había dado a la Mantikoa, logro levantarse, tratando de aparentar que se encontraba bien. Se giró, empezando a alejarse, lentamente, de donde se encontraba ella.

Esa humana tenía suerte de que se encontrara muy débil. Era humillante depender de una insignificante humana. Sería, incluso más, humillante que tener un hermano hanyou, y ser ayudado por él. Prefería morir antes de aceptar su ayuda.

-Yo, Sesshomaru, no necesito de nadie para sobrevivir -dijo -, y menos de una insignificante humana como tú

-Mi trabajo es matar los de tu clase -dijo sin ninguna expresión, a pesar de que la forma despectiva en que aquel demonio la había llamado, le había molestado -. Pero esta vez te devolveré el favor

-Mi intención no fue salvarte la vida -dijo -. Ese demonio creyó que podría meterse en mi camino y truncarlo – sabiendo que no podría continuar más, se detuvo frente a un árbol, recostando la espalda sobre éste -. La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, no tendrás tanta suerte, sacerdotisa

-Morirás

-Creo que ese es mi problema -esta vez pudo escuchar, aunque era casi imperceptible, un tinte de irritación en la voz del demonio peli plata.

Estaba herida, en medio del bosque y sin poderes espirituales. Si, era humillante lo que diría, pero si volvía a aparecer una Mantikoa, sabía claramente que no sobreviviría. Solo por esa noche, salvaría la vida de un demonio, para así salvar su propia vida.

-Soy consciente, aunque me desagrade aceptarlo, que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá sin el otro -dijo de forma seria, a pesar de que la mano de él, a apuntaba en su dirección -. Si vuelve a aparecer otro demonio, tú morirías en batalla y posteriormente yo lo haría devorada. Míralo esta vez como un intercambio

Lo vio relajar su mano derecha, antes de deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el pasto. Sintió los pasos de ella acercarse, pero decidió ignorar lo que hacía aquella mujer. Aunque los humanos eran débiles y patéticos, aquella sacerdotisa tenía razón, pero eso jamás lo reconocería.

Giro su mirada hacia ella cuando sintió que la manga de su hitori era deslizada hacia abajo. Ella observaba la herida. Las líneas negras ya se habían extendido hasta el tórax. Coloco sus manos sobre la herida.

Ella parecía esforzarse, pero nada sucedía. Cuando le iba a decir que dejara de tocarlo, una pequeña luz empezó a salir de las manos de ella, provocando que la herida le empezara a arder.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y así evitar que cualquier expresión de dolor a pareciera en su rostro.

Sentía dolor, pero no quería que ese demonio conociera sus debilidades. Quito una de sus manos de la herida, y la llevo inconscientemente a su pecho. Miro las líneas. Éstas simplemente habían desaparecido unos pocos centímetros. Pero el dolor en su pecho, estaba aumentando paulatinamente, hasta el punto de hacerla sudar. Sus manos empezaron a temblar sin que pudiera controlarlas, cuando el dolor en su pecho empezó a dificultarle respirar. Sin poder controlar más a su cuerpo, se apartó de él, pero el dolor, y la dificultas para respirar aún permanecían.

A pesar de que sus ojos pesaban, levanto la mirada, él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y, la que parecía ser, su expresión facial normal. Apretó, más fuerte la tela de su hitori, que permanecía entre sus dedos, segundos antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera totalmente oscuro, y ella como la primera vez que murió, fuese jalada a la total oscuridad.

* * *

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! -gritaron al unísono, el pequeño demonio y la chica. Ésta, bajo de Ah-Uh, y corrió hacia el demonio que se encontraba recostado al tronco de un árbol, igual que la primera vez que lo había visto.

-Desde ayer lo estamos buscando -dijo con la emoción que siempre la había caracterizado al hablar -. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Sesshomaru? -dijo al ver la herida del demonio, que aún se encontraba descubierta. El demonio abrió los ojos, y la miro, pero no respondió a su pregunta -. Si quiere puede subir sobre Ah-Uh...

-¡Rin! -grito el pequeño demonio Jaken, interrumpiéndola -. Deja de ser impertinente, ¿acaso crees que el amo Sesshomaru, es débil como ustedes los humanos? – la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada -. El amo... -iba a continuar con su retahíla, pero una pequeña roca cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

-Es la señorita Kikyo -dijo al percatarse de la chica que se encontraba al lado de su señor -. Gracias a ella ese demonio no me llevo con él -dijo para sí misma, antes de girar hacia el demonio peli plateado -. Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podemos...?

-Rin, deja de pedirle cosas al amo Sesshomaru, esa...

-Haz lo que desees, Rin -dijo el demonio peli plata, haciéndolo callar. No pretendía volver a permitir que esa humana lo tocara, pero si Rin, le debía la vida, permitiría que le pagara el favor si eso era lo que deseaba -. Partiremos en algunas horas -aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aún, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para moverse, pero tenían que salir de ese bosque. Las marcas en su cuerpo habían disminuido, pero el veneno no había sido purificado totalmente.

-Como diga, amo -dijo no muy feliz el pequeño demonio. No solo por llevar con ellos a otra humana, sino, porque además, a él le tocaría cargarla.

-¿Volveremos a la aldea señor Sesshomaru?

-Iremos al palacio

-¿Puedo ir a buscar alimento señor Sesshomaru? -pregunto emocionada la chica. Después de cinco años, al fin volvería a estar al lado de su señor.

-Haz lo que quieras, Rin

Ella sonrió, y se alejó del lugar, dando pequeños saltitos como cuando era niña lo hacía, cuando estaba feliz. Sesshomaru, observo hacia Jaken, quien inmediatamente corrió detrás de la chica.

Giro hacia un lado. Ella desde la noche anterior no despertaba, cosa que realmente no le importaba, ya que antes de que Jaken y Rin llegaran, pretendía marcharse, después de todo ya era de día, y él no había realizado ningún trato con aquella humana.

La vio fruncir el ceño, mientras pronunciaba cosas, que para cualquiera hubiesen sido inentendibles, pero para su fina audición no. _Inuyasha_. El nombre del hijo mestizo de su padre había salido de sus labios, seguido de algunas estupideces tan propias de los humanos.

Aquella mujer era una humana más... tan débil física y emocionalmente como los demás.

* * *

La luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, la obligo a abrir los ojos. Había dormido toda la noche, y al parecer gran parte del día, pero aún se sentía agotada. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, y suspiro. Había soñado con el día de su muerte. Había vivido en sueños, sus dos muertes, y sentido nuevamente todo lo que sintió por Inuyasha en cada una de ellas.

Una sensación fría en su costado, la devolvió a la realidad. En un rápido movimiento, detuvo lo que parecía ser una mano, mientras buscaba con la otra mano su arco, pero lo único que sus dedos sintieron fue la hierba deslizarse entre ellos.

Un pequeño grito de mujer, se escuchó, antes de que la persona revelara su voz -. Señorita Kikyo, ya despertó -aquella voz tan cargada de emoción. Intento abrir los ojos, pero esta vez no lo consiguió -. Soy Rin. Era aprendiz de la señora Kaede -involuntariamente, sus dedos, se deslizaron suavemente, por la muñeca de la chica, hasta caer sobre la hierba.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, estaba oscureciendo. Miro hacia abajo. Parecía ir sobre un demonio. Agarró el arco que reposaba en sus piernas, al igual que el cajac con algunas flechas. Se removió. Dejándose caer, y apunto. Frente a ella no solo estaba el demonio de dos cabezas en el cual iba subida, sino, además, un demonio muy parecido a un sapo. Creía haberlo visto antes, pero no lo recordaba.

-¡Estúpida humana mal agradecida! -dijo con voz rasposa el pequeño demonio sapo. Ella en respuesta tenso más el arco. Tal vez si lograba concentrarse podría purificarlo.

-Señor Jaken, la está asustando -miro de reojo hacia atrás. Detrás de ella se encontraba una chica, en apariencia, aproximadamente de su edad, tal vez dos, máximo tres años menor que ella, que llevaba puesto un kimono floreado, y un pequeño lazo recogiendo un mechón de su cabello azabache -. Señorita Kikyo, ¿se encuentra bien? -era una humana -. ¿Desea comer? -pregunto con una sonrisa, sin importarle que Kikyo seguía apuntándole, mientras desenvolvía algo de unas hojas. En una habían algunas bayas, y en la otra, unos pequeños roedores.

-Baja tú arma, sacerdotisa -no le agradaba intercambiar palabras con humanos, pero si esa sacerdotisa llegara a herir a Rin, tendría que hacer algo que sabía a ésta, no le agradaría.

Se giró en dirección hacia la voz. El hermano de Inuyasha, que ahora recordaba se llamaba Sesshomaru, se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Mirando en otra dirección, sin aparente interés en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿usted también desea comer? -pregunto la chica, haciendo que ella la mirara nuevamente.

-Esta noche descansaremos aquí – fue su única respuesta, antes de dirigirse hacia el pie de un árbol, donde posteriormente se sentó.

Una mano en su antebrazo la hizo mirar nuevamente a la chica -. Espero sean de su agrado -le entrego en una hoja algunas bayas, antes de dirigirse, junto con el pequeño demonio, hacia donde se encontraba el demonio peli plateado sentado.

No sabía exactamente por cuanto tiempo observo las frutas, decidiendo en si comerlas o no. Pero después de reconocerlas, decidió comer, pero la voz de la chica la interrumpió.

-Señorita Kikyo, ¿puede curar al señor Sesshomaru? -pregunto esperanzada

-No puedo hacer nada por él -no pretendía volver a tocar a ese demonio. Ella estaba en ese mundo para purificar demonios, no para salvarlos, y corría el riesgo de morir si lo ayudaba. Además, de que estaba segura de que él tampoco permitiría que ella lo tocara.

-La señorita Kagome, puede purificar el veneno de los demonios -dijo mirando las bayas que sostenía en una mano -. La señora Kaede, dijo que ella era su reencarnación -la miro -. Salve al señor Sesshomaru, por favor – en ese momento se lamentaba de no haber nacido con ese don, para así ayudarlo ella misma.

-Es un demonio -fue su única respuesta, dando por terminada la conversación.

-El señor Sesshomaru, no es malo

Miro con detenimiento a la chica. Quiso responderle que todos lo eran, pero la mirada suplicante de la chica la hizo desistir -. No puedo ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado

La chica sonrío -. Rin, se encargara de eso -dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban los demonios.

Cuando termino de comer las bayas, la chica se acercó a ella nuevamente, y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, la obligo a correr con ella, sosteniéndola fuertemente para que no se soltara, cosa que logro cuando estaban a unos pasos de los demonios.

El demonio verde la miraba con molestia, como si tuviera ganas de matarlas, pero no pudiera. Se levantó, e hizo, a pesar de las réplicas de Rin, que ésta lo acompañara.

Camino de forma lenta hacia donde él se encontraba. Él se encontraba mirando hacia su lado derecho, concentrado en un punto inexistente.

Se arrodillo al lado de él. Y, acerco sus manos hacia el hitori, dispuesta a bajarlo. Pero cuando empezó a deslizar la tela por el hombro de él, una mano la detuvo.

-Esta será la última vez -no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero nuevamente pudo percibir ese pequeño tono de irritación en su voz.

Se observaron por unos segundos. Los ojos de él se parecían tanto a los de Inuyasha. En apariencia eran iguales. Inconscientemente trato de encontrar aquella humanidad que caracterizaban los ojos de Inuyasha, pero no encontró nada. Aquello que caracterizaba a Inuyasha, ese demonio jamás lo poseería. Él como todos los de su clase nunca podrían tenerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué Rin seguía con ese demonio?.

-Haz lo rápido -la voz de él la devolvió a la realidad.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, él aún no la soltaba. Bajo la mirada hacía su muñeca, donde aún se encontraba la mano de él, y sin pedirlo, la mano fue retirada como si el poder espiritual, que se encontraba sellado en ella, lo quemara.

Termino de bajar el hitori, y suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, antes de colocar sus manos sobre él. Y, esta vez, la pequeña esfera de luz se formó un poco más rápido que la vez anterior, pero provocando el mismo dolor.

Nuevamente lo sentía. Aquel ardor en la herida se intensificaba, al igual que una sensación que lo relajaba lentamente, cuando ella tocaba su piel. A pesar de que le asqueaba que un humano lo tocara, tenía que reconocer que la sensación que ella le provocaba le agradaba. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, que cada vez más lo invadía, a pesar de que su mente le exigía no hacerlo. Hasta que sintió las manos de ella temblar sobre su piel.

Giro a mirarla, una mano reposaba en su pecho, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. La luz que se formaba en la mano que reposaba sobre la herida, amenazaba con desaparecer. Las líneas nuevamente habían desaparecido solo algunos centímetros.

Ella abrió los ojos, y lo miro. Estaba sudando, y su rostro se había tornado rojizo. Abrió su boca, probablemente intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y su mano se empezó a deslizar suavemente, hacía bajo, por el cuerpo de él, provocando que él frunciera el ceño.

Agarró la muñeca de ella, deteniéndola cuando iba por su abdomen, dispuesto a hacerle pagar esa insolencia, pero cuando sus ojos nuevamente la miraron, los de ella se cerraron, y segundos después ella cayó en su regazo.

La miro. El cabello de ella ahora cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como si fuera una gran mancha oscura sobre su ropaje.

Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Rin, se había acostado en su regazo, y esa humana se había atrevido a hacerlo. Decir que no tuvo ganas de matarla, sería mentirse. En ese momento no le importaba lo que Rin pensara sobre ese hecho, pero nuevamente, igual que la noche anterior, aquella sensación que ella le provocaba mientras lo tocaba, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo incapaz de levantarla. Nuevamente esa sensación lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, mientras maldecía mentalmente a aquella humana, que no solo osaba tocarlo, sino que además, parecía debilitarlo, con solo tocar su piel. Haciéndolo sentir algo que nunca le había importado sentir, con un solo toque en su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, no volvería a permitir que aquella humana lo tocara, como se había propuesto evitarlo desde la primera noche que lo hizo. Odiaba sentirse débil, y esa humana le provocaba esa sensación... con un simple toque de su piel.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a quienes aún recuerdan este pequeño capricho, y no permitir que lo olvidara.

Kikyo, tiene suerte... se aprovecha del amo bonito (?)

 _ **Mantikoa**_ **:** Es mantícora en japonés. No es totalmente como la describo, le hice algunas mejoras a su descripción. Sí, la mitología griega es una de mis favoritas :).

 **Erza** (Casi siempre en mis historias eres el primer comentario. Me siento acosada (?)…gracias por no olvidarte de mis historias. Sí, creo que no poderla proteger nunca, lo marco. Eso espero jjaaj…saludos)

 **773** (jjaaajj…me alegro que te guste tanto para no olvidarla…tratare de no hacerlo…saludos)

¿Opiniones?

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

4/11/17


	3. Chapter 3: Tu vida está en mis manos

**Capítulo III:** _Tu vida está en mis manos_

 _Un suave cosquilleo en la mejilla izquierda provocó que abriera los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en un prado, y ya era de día. Se sentó sobre la hierba, mientras buscaba con la mirada a los que eran sus acompañantes, pero al parecer se encontraba completamente sola… nuevamente._

 _El aire empezó a helarse, y la oscuridad empezó a caer lentamente. Pero antes de que el clima cambiara ella ya sabía lo que sucedería._

 _-¿Aún no lo entiendes? –giró hacia atrás, buscando aquella voz. Sentado en la rama de un árbol se encontraba una figura vestida de negro. Ésta giro hacia ella, mirándola fijamente -. No puedes huir de mí, Kikyo_

 _Era el demonio que la había resucitado. En reflejo llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, buscando el arco y el cajac, pero no los encontró. Estaba sola y desprotegida. Pero no se movió cuando una fuerte brisa golpeo su rostro. Él estaba frente a ella, observándola con aquellos ojos que lentamente se colocaban oscuros._

 _-Tú me perteneces… -bajo lentamente hasta quedar frente al rostro de ella, por lo cual en reflejo intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola por el cuello -, tú y yo somos uno… tú… -algo, un sonido que no alcanzaba a comprender lo interrumpió. Él giro hacia un lado, y lentamente empezó a desaparecer -. Te encontraré, Kikyo_

-¡Humana insolente!, ¿¡cómo te atreves!? –el grito proveniente de una voz rasposa, provocó que despertara, pero sus parpados se sentían muy pesados -. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar al amo Sesshomaru!?

-Señor Jaken…

-¡Humana asquerosa! –otra vez aquella voz rasposa -. ¡El amo quedará con tu desagradable olor!

Intentó levantar varias veces los parpados, hasta que pudo lograr hacerlo levemente. Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña mancha verde que reconoció como el pequeño demonio sapo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió un agarre en uno de sus brazos, y al abrirlos nuevamente observo al pequeño demonio tratando de jalarla. Lo miro fijamente, y toco la pequeña mano que reposaba en su brazo, sintiendo en ese momento como lentamente el aire abandonada sus pulmones, y aquella pequeña mano era retirada.

-No vuelvas a tocarme –susurró lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Eres una mal agradecida, humana asquerosa! –dijo, dejando denotar un gran nerviosismo en su voz, mientras se agarraba fuertemente la mano que ella antes le había tocado. No había sido fuerte, pero lo sintió. Un pequeño calor sobre su piel. Tenía que tener cuidado si no quería ser purificado por aquella sacerdotisa.

Ella se levantó e ignorando los gritos del pequeño demonio empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar. Tratando de no caer. Su estado había empeorado después de tocar al pequeño sapo.

Se obligó a sí misma a caminar. Necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar. Si seguía en el mismo punto él la encontraría antes de que pudiera recuperar totalmente sus poderes. Pero a pesar de querer seguir su cuerpo estaba muy agotado, y sin poder evitarlo cayó.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró en el piso sin poder levantarse. Pero se obligó nuevamente a seguir. Necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar. Pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar después de, lo que pareció, una eternidad caminando.

Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba frente a un lago. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar frente al espejo de agua. Se arrodilló, bebiendo un poco del agua que había acunado con sus manos. Pero algo en su cuello le llamo la atención. Apartó su cabello, ya que lo llevaba suelto, observándose el cuello. Unas marcas rojizas en forma de dedos sobresalían en su pálida piel. Aquel sueño había sido real. Ella de verdad se había encontrado en sueños con aquel demonio.

Llevada por la curiosidad, y una creciente sospecha, abrió su hitori, y posteriormente desenvolvió un poco las vendas que la cubrían. Quitó las hojas que Rin le había colocado en la herida, y… se cubrió. Unas pequeñas pisadas se acercaban.

-Aquí esta –reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Al parecer no se había alejado tanto como había pensado -. ¿Se encuentra bien? –no se giró o respondió, pero eso no pareció desalentar a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella -. Gracias por ayudar al señor Sesshomaru –pudo percatarse de que la chica estaba muy feliz -. Señorita Kikyo, ¿puedo curar su herida? –escucho los pequeños pasos acercándose, por lo cual se levantó.

-No es necesario –dijo, sin girar a mirarla -. Ya lo hice –empezó a caminar, pero después de dar algunos pasos se detuvo, y sin girar dijo -. Gracias –antes de que la chica pudiera responder algo, se marchó.

-¡Buscare algo para comer! –escucho aquella alegre voz a lo lejos.

Se detuvo en un pequeño claro, y nuevamente abrió su hitori. Encontrando lo mismo que minutos atrás… nada. Donde debería estar la herida no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz.

Posó sus dedos en aquel lugar. La piel era tan lisa, que si no fuera por la gran mancha roja que cubría su haori y parte de las vendas, juraría que su piel jamás había sido lacerada tan dolorosamente.

 _No eres humana._

Las palabras de la _Mantikoa_ resonaron en su cabeza. No se sorprendió, pero si se enojó al confirmar sus sospechas. La única forma que tenía aquel demonio para traerla a la vida de esa forma era haciéndola parte de él. Pero ¿por qué razón gastaría tanta energía para darle aquel cuerpo?

Cerró los ojos, mientras cerraba su hitori. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No solamente el sello le afectaba, su nuevo cuerpo también. No era un cuerpo de hueso y barro. Tampoco era un cuerpo de demonio, pero tampoco era humano. Era un cuerpo que había nacido de él, y por ende estaba ligado al de él.

 _Tú y yo somos uno._

Y como uno partirían de ese mundo. Sabía que no había opció no le importaba, porque ya no tenía nada que la ligara a ese mundo _._ Y cuando llegara el día en que lo purificara, nuevamente obtendría la paz que siempre deseo.

* * *

Cuando decidió volver ya estaba atardeciendo. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, él pequeño demonio fue el primero en girar, le dio una mirada de desagrado que contrastaba con la mirada de Rin que era de felicidad. Pero el hermano de Inuyasha no se giró. Permaneció mirando al frente como si estuviera observando algo importante.

-El señor Jaken quería irse, pero Rin convenció al señor Sesshomaru de que esperara –dijo, con una sonrisa, cosa que disgusto al pequeño demonio sapo.

Se sentó sobre el pasto. Había decidido regresar porque sabía que esa era la única forma. El hermano de Inuyasha podría camuflar su olor mientras recuperaba sus poderes espirituales. Aunque al principio no le había agradado mucho la idea, sabía que por el momento no tenía otra opción.

-¿Gusta comer, señorita Kikyo? –la voz de Rin interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, por lo cual giro en dirección a ella. Le ofrecía un pescado atravesado en una pequeña rama. No se negó. Su nuevo cuerpo si necesitaba comida de verdad.

Después de comer, se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, al contrario de Rin y del demonio sapo, los cuales se sentaron frente al hermano de Inuyasha. Rin no dejaba de hablar, y en ese momento le recordó a Kagome. Las dos chicas no parecían poder guardar silencia por más de un segundo.

-Jaken… -la inexpresiva voz del hermano de Inuyasha hizo callar a Rin.

Levantó la mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien seguía con su expresión habitual mirando hacia el frente -. Amo… - se calló por algunos segundos, antes de agarrar a Rin por un brazo y obligarla a caminar con él.

-Señor Jaken…

-Cállate y obedece, Rin - la chica no volvió a hablar. Sabía que cuando Jaken le hablaba en ese tono serio era porque estaba por suceder algo que no le agradaría. Miró hacia el demonio peli-plata. Seguía en la misma posición.

Pasaron al lado de Kikyo, pero el pequeño demonio ni siquiera la miro. Pero la chica la tomó por una mano, aferrándose fuertemente para así obligarla a irse con ellos. Pero un fuerte empujón por parte del pequeño demonio provocó que las dos cayeran al pasto. Un demonio se había lanzado hacia ellos, y Jaken lo había quemado.

Pero no era uno. Ella lo había sentido, y Sesshomaru los había olido. Kikyo agarró el cajac y el arco. Se acercaban algunos demonios hacia ellos.

Lanzó una flecha, pero ninguna se iluminaba. Por lo cual Jaken, que se encontraba a dos metros de ella, se encargaba de destruirlos con un poco de dificultad, mientras ella simplemente podía mantenerlos arraya evitando que la alcanzaran. Los demonios que los atacaban parecían ser apenas unas crías de un _Gokiburi_. Eran unos insecto gigante, de color marrón con ojos rojos, las patas delanteras parecían ser dos grandes tenazas con espinas y las dos posteriores aunque también tenían espinas eran más delgadas, colmillos y antenas afiladas, y un par de alas.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido a su espalda por lo cual giró. Un _Gokiburi_ , aún más grande, había caído algunos metros detrás de ella, lanzado por Sesshomaru. Seguramente era uno de los padres.

-Jaken –su voz reflejaba la habitual calma, pero sus ojos estaban rojos.

El pequeño demonio agarró a Rin de un brazo e ingeniándoselas pudo salir del círculo que las crías de _Gokiburi_ habían formado alrededor de ellos. Pero algunas de las crías se percataron de las dos figuras que se alejaban, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos unas flechas los atravesaron en la cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de descansar por el gran esfuerzo que le había tocado hacer para detener a las cuatro crías de demonio que perseguían a Rin y a Jaken, antes de lanzar otra flecha para defenderse. Pero ahora que Jaken no se encontraba deshacerse de aquella plaga de demonios se le estaba complicando en demasía.

Llevó la mano hacia atrás, en busca de una flecha, cuando uno de los demonios se lanzó hacia ella, pero sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente en el aire. Las flechas se le habían terminado. En un acto reflejo pudo repelerla con el arco, pero el impacto provoco que cayera hacia atrás. Rodó en el pasto. Otra cría se había lanzado hacia ella.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, después de golpear a una de las crías que la había sujetado por uno de sus tobillos. Miró hacia el frente. Mientras caminaba había notado un precipicio, tal vez si podía llegar hasta esa zona podría deshacerse de ellos.

Empezó a correr, evitando difícilmente a las crías. Su brazo derecho y espalda resultaron lastimados en el proceso. Cuando estuvo a algunos metros del precipicio, ya las crías no venían detrás de ella. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Quien la perseguía ahora era el otro padre. Corrió hasta quedar al borde del precipicio, sosteniendo el arco. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Movió el arco tratando de esquivar el ataque del demonio, pero una sustancia gelatinosa se pegó en este, y otra en una de sus piernas. Movió la pierna izquierda, pero aquella sustancia la mantenía sujeta al suelo. Miró hacia el frente. Las crías se acercaban hacia ella. Apretó el arco. Aunque estaba en clara desventaja lucharía hasta morir.

Golpeó a una cría, antes de esquivar la sustancia gelatinosa que esta vez se dirigía a sus brazos. En ese momento el otro padre apareció. Era de aproximadamente tres metros. Hizo un ruido, semejante a chillidos e inmediatamente las crías se lanzaron hacia ella.

Golpeó a otra cría, pero el impacto de esta provocó que cayera hacia atrás, pero esta vez su espalda no chocó contra el suelo. Había caído por el precipicio. Cerró los ojos. Esta vez no había agua que amortiguara su caída. Pero el viento que golpeaba en su rostro pareció detenerse cuando alguien la tomó en brazos. Abrió los ojos, y unas hebras de cabello plateado acariciaron su rostro.

-" _Inuyasha_ "

Se acurrucó en su pecho, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo inconscientemente. Él había ido por ella. A pesar de todo Inuyasha siempre iba en su búsqueda. Subió sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello. Se aferró aún más a él cuando cayeron de forma brusca al suelo. Pero el cuerpo debajo de ella recibió mayormente el impacto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún seguía abrazada a él. Levantó el rostro, esperando ver aquellos ojos que desde el primer día que los vio amó. Pero a pesar de que veía unos ojos dorados frente a ella, no eran los que esperaba. Los ojos que la miraban fijamente eran los del hermano de Inuyasha.

-Levántate –cuando escucho esa inexpresiva voz se percató de que aún seguía sobre y abrazada a él, por lo cual inmediatamente se bajó, dándole la espalda.

Llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, y el pequeño calor que sintió le comprobó algo que le había sucedido solo una vez cincuenta y cinco años atrás. Se había ruborizado por la situación. No solamente lo había abrazado, también se había acurrucado en su pecho buscando su olor y calor.

Pero a pesar de estar abochornada, un pequeño gemido le hizo girar hacia atrás. Él había sacado una de las extremidades del _Gokiburi_ que había atravesado su pierna izquierda unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Inconscientemente bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, encontrado parte de su piel expuesta gracias a un desgarre que tenía su hakama, seguramente producto de la extremidad que antes estuvó en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

-Hazlo –levantó el rostro, observándolo. Él tenía aquella expresión que siempre parecía caracterizarlo, y miraba hacia un lado. Estuvo tentada a preguntar a que se refería, pero él prosiguió -. Si no lo purificas tardaré en curarme… -no le agradaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a alguien, mucho menos que esa sacerdotisa lo tocara, y aunque se había jurado no volverlo a permitirlo sabía que en ese momento no tenía otra opción si quería encontrar a Rin y a Jaken antes de que les pasara algo -. Hazlo –demando nuevamente.

-No estoy obligada a hacerlo –dijo de forma suave, a pesar de que la exigencia de aquel demonio le había molestado. Ella no le servía a nadie, ni siquiera lo haría aunque este fuera un demonio tan poderoso. Se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Pero aquel pequeño escalofrió que le indicaba que un demonio estaba cerca, la hizo girar. Frente a ellos empezaron a aparecer nuevamente aquellas crías. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una luz pasó muy cerca de ella deshaciéndose de aquellos pequeños demonios.

 _Tokijin_ cayó al suelo. Haber concentrado energía en la espada lo había debilitado por el estado en que se encontraba. Sabía que si volvían a aparecer demonios no tendría energía suficiente para defenderse.

Ella giró hacia él. Ahora su apariencia no era la misma de minutos atrás. Se veía muy agotado. Sin pensarlo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, observando como él se quitaba cada una de las prendas que hacía parte de la vestimenta que llevaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando ver la herida en su hombro y las líneas oscuras que recorrían parte de su abdomen.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía opción, y él lo sabía. Y en ese momento ella lo acepto. Su vida estaba en las manos de él, pero de la misma forma, la vida de él dependía de la de ella. La vida de aquel demonio ahora también estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Conservaba la cabeza entre sus piernas. A pesar de que habían perdido aquellos demonios hacía mucho tiempo, ella aún estaba asustada, decepcionada y preocupada. Asustada, porque casi murió en garras de aquellas bestias sin que el señor Sesshomaru pudiera ayudarla directamente. Decepcionada, porque aún no era capaz de luchar por sí misma, cosa que también debía de decepcionar mucho a su señor. Pero la señora Kaede apenas iba a empezar a instruirla en la lucha con arco. Y preocupada, porque no sabía que había sucedido con su señor.

-¡Deja de llorar, Rin! – a pesar de que la voz de Jaken sonaba irritada, ella sabía que también estaba preocupado por su señor -. El amo Sesshomaru se encuentra bien… él no es un ser débil como ustedes los humanos. Si sigues llorando le diré al amo Sesshomaru que te portaste de forma indebida en su ausencia –dijo, tratando de sonar lo más serio que pudo.

Levantó la mirada. Observando la espalda del demonio sapo. Parecía estar alerta por si algo se les acercaba.

-Lo siento, señor Jaken –se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas. Si quería que su señor se enorgulleciera de ella tenía que ser fuerte -. Prometo ser de utilidad la próxima vez –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que el pequeño demonio no la observaba -. Y el señor Sesshomaru, se sentirá orgulloso de Rin –se acercó al demonio de dos cabezas, que los había encontrado algunos minutos atrás, y se acostó a su lado. Cerró los ojos, y recordó como había luchado Kikyo con aquellos demonios. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ella, pero verla luchar había sido sorprendente. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió -. " _Me haré fuerte como la señorita Kikyo, porque la compañera del señor Sesshomaru no puede ser una persona débil_ "

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Otra vez se había encontrado con aquel demonio en sus sueños, pero esta vez, antes de que se acercara a ella, él había desaparecido. Miró hacia arriba. Ya había anochecido, y aunque se sentía cansada, no quería dormir. Cuando soñaba con aquel demonio, a pesar de que sabía que era real, no podía defenderse. No podía evitar que él se le acercara. Convirtiéndose el escenario en el que se encontraban en una pesadilla.

 _Tú y yo somos uno._

No. Se rehusaba a aceptar aquellas palabras. Hacerlo sería aceptar que ella le pertenecía. Que su vida ahora dependía de él. Y ella jamás perteneció a nadie, aunque una vez quiso ser normal para pertenecerle a Inuyasha. Pero el destino no se lo permitió o permitiría jamás. Ella era una mitad mujer condenada a vagar en la infelicidad, cuyo único consuelo se lo concedía la muerte. Consuelo que obtendría cuando cumpliera la que ahora era su única misión en el mundo de los vivos.

Miró nuevamente hacia el cielo, mientras se acomodaba inconscientemente en su lugar. Sin darle importancia a lo blando y suave que parecía ser el suelo que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. Y sin ser consciente de ello, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente. El _suelo_ era más cómodo y reconfortante de lo que recordaba.

* * *

Estaba enojado. Solamente podía ver a Kikyo cuando se encontraba débil. Lo sentía. Pero no podía encontrar su olor. Y ella se rehusaba a mostrarle a donde se encontraban, y aún no podía verlo a través de sus ojos, porque él también se encontraba débil. Pero eso no era lo que lo había molestado en ese momento. Giró hacia atrás. Aquella presencia había provocado que rompiera su conexión con Kikyo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto, pero nadie respondió -. Si vuelves a interrumpirme te matare

Esta vez se escuchó una risa, como si lo que él había dicho le causara mucha gracia -. Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harás –una fuerte ráfaga de aire choco contra la pared de la cueva. Pero segundos después se escuchó otra pequeña risa.

-¿Qué quieres? –sus ojos se empezaron a aclarar lentamente, hasta que quedaron rojos.

-Muchas cosas… pero solamente no he podido obtener una sola –escucho una voz femenina muy cerca de su oído, pero no se molestó en girar. Ella aún no hacía acto de presencia.

-Nunca ha sido mi problema

-¿Aún estás enojado? –trató de sonar lastimera, pero no lo logro, y al percatarse de que él no respondería prosiguió -. Puedo ayudarte

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

-Porque… -frente a él una figura empezó a levantarse del suelo. Una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos, apareció frente a él. Llevaba una cadena, con una pequeña roca roja en el centro, como adorno en la frente. De su cuerpo parecía caer lentamente lodo, pero a medida que bajaba por su cuerpo parecía ir transformándose en un vestido negro que se sostenía a sus hombros con cadenas de oro, mostrando hasta la mitad de su abdomen gracias a un escote, y a cada lado de su cadera una abertura dejaba ver sus piernas -, puedo ayudarte a obtenerla, Asumodeusu –sonrió, mientras sus ojos lentamente se colocaban de color negro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Asumodeusu:**_ Asmodeo

 _ ***Gokiburi**_ **:** Cucaracha.

Hola… disculpen la tardanza, sé que esperar da ansiedad. Pero como mencione desde el inicio, las clases no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir, y aún no termino _Los ojos del demonio_. Espero les agrade este capítulo, y se hayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas.

Recordé inconscientemente a _Freddy Krueger_ , por eso los sueños… espero no haya quedado exagerado.

Kikyo ya tiene una teoria de lo que hizo el demonio... esperemos haber si esta completamente en lo cierto. Por ahora… sigue toqueteando a Sesshomaru :3.

Gracias por la paciencia, y por los reviews:

 **Erza** (Ay, el amo bonito… me pregunto por qué el anime no se llamó Sesshomaru… es la perfección hecha demonio 3. Gracias por seguir teniendo paciencia… saludos)

 **Feles Nigra** (¡Bienvenida!... sí, es una hermosa pareja, pero lastimosamente prefieren ver a Sesshomaru con parejas como Rin o Kagome, pero creo que con Kikyo es perfección –sí, se me sale el amor jaajjaj- jajjaja si u/u, pero creo que eres la única que se hace una idea de las intenciones que tienes… espero siga siendo de tu agrado… saludos)

 **Yami2703** (Hola… tu primer mensaje fue también en el segundo capítulo antes de que eliminara la historia, e hiciste la misma pregunta jajja… espero que este capítulo aclarara un poquito tu duda… espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Ley1030** (Gracias, me abochornas –enserio jaja-… espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Marilole** (Hola, ¡eres de las mías!.. a mí tampoco me agrada el Sesshomaru x Rin –aunque es la que más les gusta a la mayoría de los fans-, o Sesshomaru x Kagome… no sé, pero creo que Sesshomaru jamás podría soportar la bipolaridad de Kagome. Lo de cuál de las dos es más fuerte… pues se supone que el poder espiritual de Kikyo estaba sellado en Kag, por lo que en teoría serian igual de fuertes. Oh, si… Sesshomaru y Kikyo es perfección. ¡Gracias!... respecto a las actualizaciones, cuando publique la historia advertí que las actualizaciones serían muy lentas, ya que no me daba mucho tiempo y aun no termino _Los ojos del demonio_ –si te interesa Kikyo es la principal… pero con Naraku-, pero como había mencionado que me gustaba también a Sesshomaru con Kikyo me pidieron que si podía subir una historia… me insistieron mucho por lo cual termine haciéndolo, pero con esa advertencia…espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Proxy57** (Hazlo… ni siquiera en el infierno te contaría el final muajjaja mujajja… Gracias… espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Lunita** (Gracias… bueno, en teoría Sesshomaru no tiene pareja… sé que existe una "confesión" hacia Rin, pero no es canon… espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Sastra** (Gracias. Disculpa la tardanza. Respecto a tus comentarios… si, sé que a veces se me van las tildes, pero al escribir mis dedos "cobran vida", y solo me percato de lo que escribo cuando finalizo. En las lecturas que realizo me percato de algunas cosas que no me percate en las anteriores lecturas, pero por más que leas a veces se te pasan algunas cosas de tus escritos, y como en este caso, terceros son los que se percatan de las faltas. En este caso hay que tener en cuenta que actualmente la RAE ha realizado algunas reestructuraciones, por lo cual algunas palabras ya no se acentúan -ejemplo "este" de demostración que antes se escribía "éste" para evitar confusiones-, otras palabras permite que las escriban con y sin acento… y otras, depende el contexto puede o no ir acentuada, como por ejemplo hacia y hacía o aun y aún… espero que los casos a los cuales te refieres no se incluyan en la anterior descripción –pero tal vez te refieras a los futuros o pasados -. El segundo caso –exceso de comas-… pasa algo similar, pero también fue debido a la falta de tiempo, ya que me enviaban mensajes pidiéndome que re-subiera la historia, pero las clases no me dejaban mucho tiempo para escribir o editar, pero fue tanta la insistencia –pedían que la subiera para que no la fuera a dejar en el olvido -, que termine accediendo…supongo que fue irresponsable de mi parte, pero tratare de tener más cuidado… gracias por los consejos, espero no tener muchas faltas esta vez… espero te siga agradando-disculpa por el testamento jajja-… saludos)

 **Marcela86** (Lo siento… ¿Quién no quisiera tocarlo?... espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Mizuyo** (Hola… cuando publique la historia advertí que las actualizaciones serían muy lentas, ya que no me daba mucho tiempo y aun no termino _Los ojos del demonio_ –si te interesa Kikyo es la principal… pero con Naraku-, pero como había mencionado que me gustaba también a Sesshomaru con Kikyo me pidieron que si podía subir una historia… me insistieron mucho por lo cual qu termine haciéndolo, pero con esa advertencia… no la abandonare. Espero te siga agradando… saludos)

 **Luna** (mmm… ¿eres lunita?... en fin, disculpa la tardanza… espero te siga agradando… saludos)

¿Opiniones?

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_

14/01/18


	4. Chapter 4

Hola.

A pasado otra larga temporada desde la última vez que actualice… espero estén bien.

En esta ocasión seré breve. La razón por la que no he actualizado es porque no lo voy a hacer... por lo menos no por ahora –antes no había podido comunicarlo-. Como mencione en diferentes ocasiones no cuento con mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidí dejarla en receso, ya que nesito concentrarme en lo que ahora consume mi tiempo. Además no quiero descuidar la historia hasta el punto de "dañarla" por la falta de tiempo.

 **Mientras este mensaje siga en este medio no habrá actualización -** también aplica para _Los ojos del demonio-_.

Gracias a todos por seguir aún la historia.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos

 _Gabrielle Kravinoff_


End file.
